For the Fallen
by The Kaiser's Digimon
Summary: Six years have now passed since the battle with the D-Reaper. Suddenly nightmares of the past begin to plague Jeri, but what begins as dreams will eventually lead Jeri on a new quest, to find her true destiny
1. Restless Nights

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon Tamers. I never have, and unless Toei decides to suddenly dump it in my lap, then I never will. Now that that's out of the way I decided to use the American character names and attacks. Why? Because I am just used to them. And I don't know about any couples I am going to have, but I know one of them is definitely Takato and Jeri (Takuri) they just compliment each other so well, and it's obvious in the series that they like each other. Oh and in case some of you haven't seen the awesome episodes of Tamers since it started up again this year there will be spoilers. And whenever a sentence is in ( ), that is someone's thoughts.  
  
Prologue: Restless Nights  
  
Flashback, 6 years ago at the Phoenix Gate  
  
Beezlemon stood over the battered and weakened form of Kyubimon lying almost motionless in front of the Phoenix Gate.  
  
"Any last words fox-face?" He taunted, s he raised a clawed hand.  
  
"Impmon, please. . " Kyubimon said weakly.  
  
"Be quiet!!" Beezlemon shrieked, the use of his former name ignited a fire of rage in him.  
  
"Kyubimon!!" Rika screamed, as she stood there almost shaking with fear for her partner.  
  
"Don't be. . .so blind." Said Kyubimon in one last attempt to reach the mega.  
  
"Enough!!" Beezlemon shouted, as he lunged at the fallen fox digimon. But just when he was about to deliver the final blow he suddenly felt him arm stop. It was Leomon who was now standing over him, restraining Beezlemon with every ounce of strength that he had.  
  
"I don't know who you are, but I do know that you're being used. This power that you've been given, is it worth hurting these children to keep it?" Leomon asked the mega digimon.  
  
"You don't know anything!!" Shouted the mega. But no sooner had he said those words Leomon had already gotten two punches in, enough to cause Beezlemon to lose his balance, and his composure. But instead of continuing his attack, Leomon just stood there in hopes of reasoning with the mega.  
  
"To have power is not to be strong, I know that better than anyone." Leomon said as he looked towards his Tamer Jeri.  
  
"Leomon..." Jeri said, reaching her arm out to her digimon, with a hint of sadness mixed with fear in her eyes.  
  
"Do what you will Beezlemon, but I will not allow you to harm these children." Leomon said, standing his ground.  
  
"RRRRAAAAAAGGGGHHHHH." Beezlemon had finally snapped, and he thrust his claws into the chest of Leomon. Leomon's eyes squinted briefly, followed by an agonozing cry of pain. Finally after his strength was gone he collapsed on the ground next to Kyubimon. From a short distance Jeri looked on, tears forming in her eyes, not wanting to believe what she had just seen.  
  
"Ehhhh YOU!!!" Kyubimon suddenly felt a burst of energy and lunged at Beezlemon, only to be struck down once again by the monster that had just mortally injured Leomon.  
  
"Kyubimon!!" Rika cried out. Meanwhile Leomon's body had begun to break down into raw data.  
  
"Why. . ." Leomon said in a very weak voice. "Why can't you see? By this time Leomon's lower body had reverted to data. Jeri just stood there heartbroken, with her hands clapsed at her chest, the tears now flowing freely. She could still not believe what was happening. Leomon, her partner and reason for comming to the digital world, was dying. A short distance a terrified Kazu and Kenta.  
  
"I don't believe it." Kazu said in shock. "I don't believe he got Leomon."  
  
"We. . .could be next." Kenta squeaked, he usually scared easily but this was the most scared he had ever been. "I want to go home." Jeri still looked on, memories of her mother began flooding in, and now she was crying uncontrollably. Now all that remained of Leomon was his head. Suddenly she heard a voice in her head.  
  
"Be brave Jeri." It was Leomon. "Part of me will always be with you. Remember, you have a lion's heart." And with that Leomon, partner and friend to Jeri, was dead.  
  
"WAAAHAAAHHHHHH!!" Jeri couldn't fight the pain of losing her partner anymore and just wailed out in pain. In the meantime Beezlemon had begun downloading Leomon's data.  
  
"No, to have power is to be strong." He proclaimed as Leomon's data flowed through the mega. "I'll keep loading data till noone can stop me! Noone! NOONE!!" He yelled almost crazed.  
  
Present day, West Shinjuku  
  
"AH." Jeri cried as she woke up in a cold sweat. It had been six years since the battle with the D-Reaper. Six years since she had lost her digimon. As Jeri calmed down she looked around her room to a memorial picture of Leomon that Takato had drawn for her a few weeks after the battle. As her eyes wandered around the room they came across her D-Arc sitting on her desk, which still read static as it had since Leomon's death. A tear formed in her eye, and then rolled down her cheek. As much as she tried not to show it, she realy missed the warrior digimon.  
  
"Not again." She sighed, that was the third time in two weeks that she had that dream. A dream of the day that Leomon had died.  
  
"Jeri!" A voice called from downstairs. "Wake up, your friend Takato is here." Takato and Jeri had grown very close in the six years following the battle. Since then Jeri, now eighteen, had been through a couple of years of therapy and counseling to help her deal with both the death's of her real mother, and of Leomon. And while it had helped her immensly, a part of her had never recovered from the loss.  
  
During that time Jeri had grown into a beautiful young woman. She still wore her hair in the same side ponytail, only it was a few inches longer. While not in her high school uniform, she opted to wear a dress that resembled the kind she used to wear during her brief days as a Tamer, only the ones she usually wore now hung down to her ankles. Jeri quickly brushed her hair and threw on one of her dresses; today she decided to go with a blue one.  
  
"I'm comming Daddy." She shouted back. "I can't believe I had the same dream again." She thought as she pulled her dress over her head. "It's been six years now, I should be ok. I should be over this. I should be strong. . .right?" That's when Jeri remembered; today marked the sixth year that Leomon had been gone. Jeri went to her desk and picked up her D- Arc. Placing it in her dress pocket, she slowly made her way down the stairs and peeked her head through the doorway. Sure enough, there was Takato. Takato had grown much since the days of the Tamers. He stood tall and looked more mature, well that is if you don't count the goggles that he still wore. He only took them off at school, but any other time they remained on his head as a constant reminder of the time he had with Guilmon. He was clad in a red hooded shirt and blue jeans and he still wore his D-Arc around his neck.  
  
"There you are Jeri." Her father said. "Takato was just giving me some more of that Guilmon Bread that his parents make."  
  
"Oh it's no problem." Takato said shyly. Even though six years had made him more mature in alot of ways, he still had a problem with his confidence. "So, ah, you ready to go Jeri?" Jeri nodded and the two of them left the restaurant. Destination: the park. The trip was mostly silent as the two teenagers made their way back to the same park where they had spent many hours playing with Guilmon six years ago. About a block away from the park, Takato broke the silence.  
  
"Jeri are you ok?" Takato asked, worried about his longtime friend.  
  
"I had that dream again Takato." She sighed, the images still fresh in her mind. Takato just looked at her.  
  
"You mean the one. . ." He hesitated, trying to find the right words that wouldn't make her sad, but wasn't having much luck. Finally he added weakly, "about Leomon?"  
  
"Yeah." Jeri said sadly as they entered the park. Takato had been the only person she had told about her dream because she didn't want to worry the rest of the group. Over the years the Tamers had remained close friends, even cold-as-ice Rika was close to the group after the battle. "I don't understand Takato, it was so long ago. I thought I was finally over all this grief, all of this pain. So why now?" She turned to her friend. "Why are all of these memories coming back now?"  
  
"I don't know Jeri." Takato didn't know what else to say, Jeri had been fine for the last few years. She had even begun to show signs of her old self, well without the puppet at least. Jeri stopped walking. "Jeri?" Takato said, as he looked at Jeri. Then his eyes moved towards a familiar landmark.  
  
"This is where..." Jeri said, then taking a deep breath to regain her composure. "Where I met Leomon for the first time." Tears began to form in her eyes. "After all of these years I still don't understand. Why was I his partner? Why did I meet him only to lose him and then bring the D-Reaper into our world? Was that the only reason?" Jeri sat down on a nearby bench and buried her face in her hands; she didn't want Takato to see her like this.  
  
"I know how you feel Jeri." Takato sat down next to her and tried to comfort her. But it wasn't working,  
  
"No you don't Takato." She said as more tears began to form. "Yes you don't have Guilmon anymore, but at least he's alive." Takato put his arm around Jeri.  
  
"I know how you feel because I have been by your side this whole time." Takato said. "Those years you spent in therapy, the pain I have seen you endure day after day, I've been there with you." He said as he lifted Jeri's face with one hand and wiped away a tear with the other. "I just don't know if it's helped at all."  
  
"Oh Takato." She said as she put her arm around him. "Just by being there you've helped me alot. I don't think I would have made it this far without you." She laid her head on his shoulder. "I don't know how to ever thank you."  
  
"You don't have to thank me Jeri, you're my friend." Takato said with a smile. "Besides I know you would have done the same for me if anything had happened to Guilmon." Takato showed a hint of sadness in his voice. He really missed his partner.  
  
"Don't worry Takato, I'm sure you'll see him again. And when you do you'd better make sure he doesn't eat all the Guilmon Bread." She said with a slight chuckle.  
  
"Yeah I bet he's still a digital vacuum when it comes to food." Takato laughed, remembering the excessive amounts of food Guilmon used to go through in just a day. "Still..." his gaze turned to the sky. "I wonder what he's doing now?"  
  
"Oh I'm sure he's fine, and I'm sure you'll see him again someday." Jeri said, trying to lift Takato's spirits.  
  
"Yeah, you're right." Just then the two realized just how long they had stayed in each others arms, and jerked away while laughing and blushing at the same time. Even if either of them had any feelings for the other, neither was al that confident about showing them. "Yeah...well...um I just remembered, Henry wanted me to go over to his place, said he had something he wanted to show me." Takato said trying to change the subject. "You want to come?"  
  
"Sure Takato, I haven't seen Henry for a while, or Suzie. This will be fun." She said trying once again to sound happy. And the two of them set out for Henry's apartment. But unbeknownst to Jeri at the time, her D- Arc which had read nothing but static for the past six years, had started to glow faintly, and then revert to a black screen.  
  
Next Chapter: Henry's surprise.  
  
Author's notes.  
  
Wow, my first post in what feels like forever, it sure feels good to be doing this again. I have been a fan of Tamers since it first started showing here in the US. Jeri was always one of my favorites, but I really felt for her when she lost Leomon. So what about that D-Arc glowing again? Well I am not sure what I want that to mean yet, be it the possible return of Leomon (though I would need one hell of an explanation) or maybe a new partner altogether. All I do know is that it will be a few chapters before any real action starts, I mean I do need time to set everything up right? Anyway what do you think so far; any questions or comments will be very welcome. And I hope I managed to do a good job with the characters so far.  
  
more Authors notes  
  
Wow only up a week and so far 6 reviews, thanks to those who took the time. Now I will try to get the next chapter up soon, it is already in progress, but finals week is comming up soon, very soon. So I may not be able to update for the next two weeks, and if I dont soon, after that this story will really take off, just be patient ok? Anyone who is in college knows what a pain in the ass finals week is anyway hehe. 


	2. A Reunion of Sorts

Ok once again I do not own digimon. But soon HAHAHAHA. Ehem, now that my maniacal fit is out of the way, I just remembered about movie 6 which takes place roughly 2 years after Tamers ended. Well as far as I am concerned it never happened, for the purposes of my story. Oh and I ended up changing the name of this chapter, I felt it was more fitting  
  
Chapter 1 A Reunion of Sorts  
  
Takato and Jeri had arrived at Henry's apartment building. Even though the Tamers had remained close friends they couldn't always find time to get together like they could when they were younger. High school was keeping the group very busy, and while some of them did hang out on occasion, it was rare for the whole group to get together.  
  
As they walked through the door Takato couldn't help but reflect on the last few years. Henry not only had high school to keep him busy, but he was also learning alot about computer programing from his father. Kazu...well he hadn't changed much. Though he was in high school he tended to goof off more than the others, he still spent alot of time playing the card game. He was even becoming better at it thanks to some help from Ryo and Rika. Even Kenta was starting to show signs of improvement, it was nice for him not to have his ass handed to him whenever he played now. Even though there had been alot of good times since those days there was still something missing. The digimon.  
  
("I wonder what Henry wanted to show us") Takato thought to himself. Jeri however, had other things on her mind, the dreams.  
  
"Takato?" Jeri said as they got in the elevator. "Do you think they mean anything?"  
  
"What?" Takato seemed puzzled at first. "You mean those dreams you keep having?"  
  
"Yeah, it just seems weird that they would come back to me now. Just when I finally think I am ok again." It was then that Takato noticed a familiar looking bulge in her dress pocket.  
  
"So you still carry it huh?" He asked, referring to Jeri's D-Arc.  
  
"I always carry it with me." Jeri sighed as she put her hand over her D- Arc. "It helps me honor Leomon's memory, but it also reminds me of what I lost too." She paused for a minute. Hey Takato, I..." But she didn't get to finish as the elevator stopped.  
  
"Well here we are." Takato stated, as he walked out the door. Jeri was following closely, it had been 3 years since she really had a chance to spend time with Henry, and it was her first visit. They were greeted at the door by Suzie, henry's little sister, and Tamer of the last remaining Deva, Lopmon.  
  
"There you are, we've been waiting for you guys forever!" Suzie sounded very excited, and she dragged the two off to Henry's room. Obviously Suzie had changed alot in the last six years, being only seven at the time she had probably changed the most. Suzie, now 13, had become your typical teenager. She now spoke clearly, and in some cases quickly. She was definitely not the shy little girl she once was. Clad in a lavender T- shirt and blue denim overall-shorts, she continued to drag Takato and Jeri towards Henry's room. "You guys are not going to believe this. You just have to see what Henry has done." Takato loosened his arm from Suzie's grasp.  
  
"Gee Suzie, and here I thought you were happy to see us." Takato joked, even Jeri managed to let out a small laugh.  
  
"Oh I am." Suzie giggled. "But not as happy as i am about this." Takato and Jeri shared a puzzled look. Suzie led them into Henry's room, and to their surprise all of the Tamers were there.  
  
"Hey you guys, it's been a while since we've all been together huh?" Takato said, happy to see the whole gang again.  
  
"Brilliant deduction goggle-head." Rika smirked. While she had become more soft hearted she still remained, in Takato's eyes, a regular smart ass. But her smirk vanished when she saw Jeri, Rika could just tell that something was bothering her. Jeri looked around the room, and she saw some familar faces.  
  
There was Kazu, he had grown a bit taller, but when it came to maturity he still had a long way to go. Like Takato he still carried his D-Arc and he still wore his visor, to constantly remind himself that once he was a Tamer. Dressed in a black t-shirt and khakis, he still enjoyed playing the card game, and he always used Guardramon when he played. Keta was taller, but still short for his age, he had stopped wearing glasses when he had hit high school. He still looked the same as before in every other aspect, only taller. Ryo had finished high school about a year ago and was now in a top university in Kyoto. Ryo still kept in touch, but of course it was harder for him to make it to gatherings like this one. And this was one that he just couldn't make it too. Jeri was happy to see everyone again, after all it had been a while since all of them were together, but Henry was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Hey where's Henry?" She asked.  
  
"Oh I'm here." Henry said from the corner between his bed and the computer. Jeri nearly jumped out of her skin for a second, though it didn't take her very long to catch her breath.  
  
"Henry, what are you doing down there?" She asked him.  
  
"I just had to finish making a few connections." Said Henry as he emerged from the corner. Now Takato and Jeri were confused.  
  
"Connections for what?" Takato said with a look of confusion.  
  
"You mean Rika hasn't told you yet?" Henry asked, his eyes turning to Rika. Now it was Rika's turn to be confused.  
  
"Told him what?" She said with a blink or two. Henry glanced over at Kenta and his simple look turned into a glare of sorts.  
  
"Kenta, I thought you were supposed get word to Rika to tell the others, since she sees Takato and Jeri more often than you me or Kazu?" Henry said, now tapping his foot on the floor. A small drop of sweat could be seen forming on Kenta's forehead.  
  
"Oops, um. .it slipped my mind?" Kenta said sheepishly. Hearing this Henry rolled his eyes. Kazu walked up to his friend and lightly smacked him in the head.  
  
"Nice going chumley!" He said. "Well since you guys didn't know I guess we'd better tell you." He said with a grin. He then turned to Kenta and smacked him in the head again. "Kenta how could it slip your mind when "it's" in your pocket?"  
  
"What?!" Takato and Jeri said, the mention of Kenta's pocket was a dead give away.  
  
"Oh ok." Kenta said, and he gently nudged his pocket. "Hey wake up." Suddenly his shirt pocket started to move, and out popped a face that Takato and Jeri had not expected to see today: MarineAngemon.  
  
"Hello, hello." The tiny mega digimon said, and he smiled.  
  
Authors Notes, ok I know this was a short chapter and nothing really happened in this one, but I do have a basic idea of what I want to happen. It's just a matter of being able to put it into words. Well that and finding some time where I can actually sit down and think about it as I write. Finals week is next week so I haven't had alot of time to be able to do this with all this studying I have been doing. But once that is over this story will really take off. Just be patient and give me time. Oh and if you are going to review (which I do appreciate) don't just write one telling me to get the next one up. Chapter 3 comming soon.  
  
Next Chapter: Return to the Real World 


End file.
